Love Sick
by TheWritingHeir
Summary: Starts as if it's there last year at Hogwarts. Starts Just after Severus says"I dont need help from you Mudblood"Lily runs.To fast.I don't own all of this story.J.K.R owns some of it.Story is complete.Disclaimer:I dont own Harry Potter charcters,or places
1. Chapter 1

Severus could not believe he had just let those words slip out of his mouth. Mudblood. _No. I hurt Lily. I hurt Lily!_ He looked at Lily. At first all the beautiful green eyes yielded was shock. Then slowly he could see how much he had hurt her. The wind blew the hair of her face. Suddenly she became angry. Her face turned as red as the tulips behind her. He could see that she wanted him to feel her pain.

Lily opened her mouth and retorted "Fine, I won't bother in the future." Though the statement was designed to hurt him, Severus couldn't comprehend what was happening. Until she turned and walked away. The speed of her walk increased slowly, until she was running. Her aurburn hair blew behind her. She ran in the direction of the school, but not toward the doors. Severus started to run after her, forgetting of James and all others existence. He needed her. He couldn't let her leave him. Not like this.

Lily ran. She didn't know why she was running anymore. She was just running because it was something to do. To get way. To stop thinking. Lily could her Severus calling for her, but she did not want to stop. Suddenly Lily felt her self fall. She had run to fast for her body to handle. The last word she heard before she fainted was No. Well isn't that a depressing word she thought to herself as she slipped out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Every thing was fussy. Lily's head was spinning, and every thing seemed out of focus.

"Lily," Lily heard Haylee, her friend call out. "Are you waking up?"

The room was coming into focus, and she saw Haylee and Severus sitting on chairs at the edge of the bed. Severus was sleeping. After a look around the dull room Lily realized she was in the hospital wing. "What happened? Why am-"Then Lily recalled the events that had happened. "Why is HE here?" asked Lily, as she pointed at Severus. "You saw what he did-"

"Lily, everyone makes mistakes, and I can prove it's not what you think, presuming your at least willing to admit that running faster then your body can handle is not smart"

"I don't see why I could ever trust HIM again after what he did. But yeah I can see that what I did was not the smartest." Lily smiled meekly.

"Well I've got two memories' to show you from after you, well fainted, for lack of a better word. More like "Burned Out!""

"You want me to use lilgilemency?"

"Yes, Lily"

"Lily raised her wand, and within seconds she had penetrated Haylee's mind.

Lily saw her self in the grass. She had just collapsed. Severus was frantically yelling for her to wake up. By the time he had gotten to her side, tears had formed in his eyes. "I am so sorry Lily," he murmured. "I let you down, I love you yet I let you down." Severus leaned over her and placed his lips to her forehead. He then put his arms under her legs, and her back, and he carried her up the hill, toward the hospital wing.

The image blurred, and reformed in the hospital wing she was in now. This time Haylee was watching silently form the door way.

"Haylee I know your there so why don't you just come in?" Severus's voice sounded tiered and depressed.

"Severus you should get some sleep, Lily would yell at you for putting your health at risk."

"Lily's already going to yell at m, and why would she care about my heath. I don't think she ever cared about my heath. I think she just felt sorry for me."

Haylee became really angry at this. "Just because you can't see past the fact you love her- Just because you _think_ that no one you love could love you- doesn't mean your right! Of coarse Lily loves you! She wants so badly for you to see that she loves you, and that she is loyal to you! That's the only reason she insults James. She hates insulting people, she does it for you, and you alone. Why can't you see that?"

It was then that Haylee pushed Lily out of her thoughts. She was back in the hospital wing, and again she could see the sleeping Severus, and Haylee, smiling. "Proved you wrong, didn't I?"

"You did, but what did he say after you said all that? Did he-"

"Promise to forgive him?"

"Yes, and I am thinking of adding asking him to go to Grad with me- as a date!"

"I am sure he'd _love_ that" laughed Haylee.

"So are you going to tell me what he said?" asked Lily again.

Haylee smile fell. "He told me that he was worthless, and that you would never forgive him, and he would never forgive himself for hurting you. He said that after what he'd seen his dad do to his mum he promised never to hurt you. It was horrible to watch him talk about himself like that."

"How long have I been asleep for, anyway?"

Haylee looked at he watch. "Grad is in two hours, you should wake Severus up, and your dress is hanging on the other side of those curtains." With that Haylee left the room leaving Lily gaping after her. She had been asleep for five days? That was unbelievable.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily had changed into her dress, and she had placed Severus on the bed, when Dumbledore walked in. "I heard from Ms. Haylee that you were awake."

"I can't deny that," replied Lily.

"No, I don't see how you can, however, that is not why I am here." Dumbledore studied Lily's face. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No," replied Lily.

"Did Severus yell _something_ at you that could be considered hurtful?" asked the headmaster.

"Yes, he did, professor," replied Lily still showing no emotion.

"And should he be punished for this?" asked Dumbledore.

"No professor, he has suffered enough," answered Lily.

Dumbledore seemed surprised at her response, "And why not?"

"He, unlike James, did not mean what he said, Sir."

"What did James say?"

"It is not my job to disclose this information," responded Lily.

"In that case there is no reason for me to be here."

"No sir," said Lily, agreeing.

"Goodbye then, until grad, I presume your going with Severus then?"

"If he says yes."

"I'll presume it's a yes from him."

"I will too, then."

"See you at the dance, with or without Severus, who will _not_ be punished," stated Dumbledore, making sure he had his facts straight.

"Sounds good sir," replied Lily, as Dumbledore left. She turned to Severus. "Guess its time to wake you up."

, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ,, , , , , , , , , , , , , ,

"Wake up Severus, WAKE UP ALLREADY!" Severus heard Lily's voice call.

"Five more minutes" he murmured, and so there was silence. Then Severus realized what was happening. "Lily, he gasped.

"Shhh" Lily whispered. "You are going to listen to ME!"

Severus looked really scared. Lily just smiled at him. "I will forgive you on one condition, and one condition only, well, maybe two conditions." Lily paused to think about this. "Just two conditions," Lily decided.

"And what are these, er, conditions?" asked Severus, trying unsuccessfully to sound brave.

"One, you CAN NOT join Lord Voldemort-" started Lily.

"That is understood" interrupted Severus.

"And two, you have to go with me to the grad dance, as a Date!" finished Lily.

Severus stood still for a second, before walking forward, grabbing Lily's waist, and kissing her. She had to see how much he loved her. Which was, more than he could express, anyway.

"I'll take that as a yes," stated Lily, putting her arms around Severus and in turn kissing him.


End file.
